Curse Of Maraqua: With Me In It
by OhMyNinjas
Summary: Sure everyone LOVES the original COM. But what would happen if I changed it up a little? *wink wink*
1. Chapter 1

**Curse Of Maraqua: With Me In It**

Chapter 1

Me: Heller people of the Internet! I'm new to this crap so I'M TRYING, DON'T JUDGE ME! Anyways, as you can see on my profile, one of my favorite authors is: Echosinmyhead! So, I'm gonna SORT of write like her. You know, a pet narrating by my side and shit. But I'm gonna have TWO pets instead of one. Just for the HELL OF IT! And that would be *drumroll* Chimerla! And... *another drumroll* Blacklighthearts! Or "Hearts" for short. ;)

Chimerla: Hello.

Hearts: Hi! OMG! I'm famous!

Me: No, your not. *whacks her*

Hearts: Ow.

Chimerla: Ha.

Hearts: Bitches.

Me: Anyways, there will be a few surprise guests and-

Chimerla: Why do I have to be here? I did nothing bad to you!

Me: Really? *looks up and has flashbacks of the MANY times she pranked me*

Hearts: ...

Chimerla: ... Where are you looking at?

Me: NONE OF YOUR FUCKIN' BEEWAX!

Hearts: *snort* Beewax?

Me: Continuing! Oh wait, voiceover time.

_One day-_

Hearts: Lame.

Me: Then how do you propose I start it?

Hearts: Uhhhh, my brain hurts... so, I can't think of one.

Chimerla: *cough STUPID ASSES cough*

Me: Fine. *looks up again* Lets see...oh! How about we start off like how TNT did.

Chimerla: But then if you do that, then it's NOT SPECIAL!

Me: You're not special.

Chimerla: :( *sniff*

Hearts: *laughs*

Chimerla: MUTHERFU-

_Many years ago, two friends were playing on the beach. They lived in a small fishing village. The usul was named Garin and the Kyrii was named Jacques. So retarded, they started daring each other to do stupid things..._

Jacques: *eyebrow raise*

Me: What?

Jacques: Retarded?

Me: GET OVER IT! Like what you're doing is smart.

Garin: But it's fun.

Me: Just! Say your fucking lines.

Garin: Right...

Jacques: Ok? So, hurry the fuck up! Go climb that cliff! I'll watch for grown ups!

Garin: Urgh! But it's ALL the way up there...

Jacques: *whacks him* GO!

Garin: *scared* Ok, ok shit. *goes climbs cliff*

Hearts: Faster! Faster! FASTER!

Garin: *looks down* MUTHERFUCKER! I'm going as fast as I can! I'm trying not to fall!

Chimerla: WHO GIVES A SHIT ABOUT SAFTY! OMN DOESN'T!

Me: *shooting some innocent bystanders* Hm?

Garin: Bitches. *speeds up*

Jacques: FASTER!

Garin: What? You too Jacques?!

Jacques: Fuck that shit. Just hurry up!

Garin: I'm gonna murder ALL of you someday! *slips on some moss* AHHH! JACQUES! FUCKING HELP!

Jacques: But it's so far away...

Garin: JACQUES!

Jacques: *snort* Fine. *leaves to find help*

Hearts and Chimerla: FALL! FALL! FALL! FALL!

Garin: *looks down while hanging* FUCK YOU!

Hearts and Chimerla: *flips him off*

Garin: Grrrrr. *looks to the ocean and finds someone looking at him from the waves* Oh hi, Isca! *waves*

Isca: YOU DUMB ASS! YOUR SUPPOSED TO ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW ME!

Hearts: *freaked out* Who said that?!

Chimerla: *whacks her* ISCA DID!

Hearts: Oh. Who?

Jacques: I'm here! *eating something*

Garin: Great! Did you bring help?

Jacques: *mouth full and confused* Help?

Garin: *losing it* STUPID PIECE OF SHIT! KCBEKBCEBIELRHTTUH!

Jacques: ...

Garin: Wait... *looks up at Jacques closely* What are you eating?!

Jacques: *swallows whatever left* Twinkie.

Garin: MUTHERFUCKER! Just lift me up, fat ass.

Jacques: Urrrrrrrrggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh! *struggles but eventually gets him* GOD DAMN! YOU'RE HEAVY AS HELL!

Garin: *whacks him*

_Garin also turned around to take one last look at Isc- ha I mean the beautiful Sea-Aisha again. But she was already gone..._

Garin: Argh! See what you did Jacques?! You and your stupid Twinkies ruined my chance of getting Isca's phone number!

Me: *whacks him* Hey dumb ass you're suppose to act like you don't fucking know her!

Garin: Whatever, *startes leaving* this plot was fucked up anyways.

Me: GARIN! I'm warning you! If you don't come back here and finish the rest of the plot! I'll...

Garin: *stops and puts arms on hips* You'll what?

Me: Release your worse nightmare...

Hearts and Chimerla: OHHHHHHH!

Garin: *snort* Yeah, right. *leaving*

Me: OK THEN! MORKOUA!

Garin: *stops* Who?

Morkoua: *comes out of nowhere and starts to hug Garin to death* AHHHHHHHH! IT'S FUCKING GARIN EVERYBODY!

Garin: *trying to talk* HELP! *cough* Jacques?!

Jacques: I'm sorry, me and my stupid Twinkies can't help you right now.

Garin: *deathglare* Argh! OK! OK! I'll *cough* stay, just *gasps for air* get her off of me!

Me: Fine... BUT!

Garin: *struggles to get Morkoua off* But what?!

Me: Later in this plot you become a pirate and a captain. Sooooooooooo, I'll get Morkoua off of you... IF you let me and my pets be a part of your crew! *hopeful* Oh and an autograph for Morkoua.

Garin: NO WAY! *suffocates* Ok! Fine!

Me: YAY!

Hearts and Chimerla: WEAK!

Garin: BITCH!

Me: *all sweet like* Ok! Morkoua! If you let Garin go I'll get you a autographed photo of him!

Morkoua: NOT GOOD ENOUGH!

Me: *sigh* Fine. And his shirt.

Morkoua: DEAL! *lets go*

Garin: *gasps for some air* Wait... *panting* my wha?

Me: Ok! Garin sign! *hands him photo of himself*

Garin: *signs and gives photo to Morkoua*

Morkoua: *hugs photo* YAY!

Garin: But, you also said something else.

Hearts: YOUR SHIRT! *holding camera*

Garin: My what?! *blushes*

Chimerla: *sneaks up on Garin and takes his shirt off*

Garin: MUTHER!

Hearts: *snaps several pictures of shirtless Garin*

Me: OHHHHHHHH! GARIN! PUT! ON! A! SHIRT!

Jacques: o.0

Chimerla: *hands Garin's shirt to Morkoua* Happy Early B-Day!

Morkoua: *takes shirt* YAY!

Garin: I'm cold!

Everyone EXPECT Garin: *laughs*

Me: This is why I didn't bring Morkoua.

Garin: *deathglare*

Hearts and Chimerla: *staring and still can't get over "shirtless Garin"*

Garin: *notices* Quit staring!

Hearts: *blushes* Can't help it...

Jacques: *still o.0*

Me: Uh... *also staring* Morkoua you can go home now. We'll neomail you those photos of Garin.

Garin: WHAT?! You took photos?!

Me: Take it as a compliment. Morkoua thinks your sexy.

Morkoua: *blushes* OMN!

Me: Oh, just go home.

Morkoua: MAYBE! I! WILL! *leaves*

Garin: *blushes* Uh...

Me: Moving on!

_Eventually, Garin got a NEW shirt..._

Garin: Bitches! Taking my shirt. Taking photos of me! SHIRTLESS! Morkoua's her name? And she thinks I'm sexy? Hmmm...

Me:... WAFFLE TIME!

Chimerla: *slaps me* NO! FLASHBACK TIME!

Me: WHAT?! NOOOOOO! *falls to my knees* I wanted waffles... *sniff*

Hearts: Me too. *sniff*

Jacques: Me three. *sniff*

Garin: AWWW, NO WAFFLES? *sniff* Wait. What am I saying? WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN MY ROOM?!

Me: Uh... FLASHBACK TIME!

_Not long ago, the city of Maraq-_

Chimerla: WAIT!

Me: What?

Chimerla: One, in the beginning of story it says "Many years ago" now your saying "Not that long ago"?! BULLCRAP!

Me: *looks at papers* Oh shit your right. Hmmmm. I wonder if Echo or TNT realized that.

Chimerla: And two, what ARE we doing in Garin's Room?

Garin: That's what I've been saying! Jacques is ok. But THREE GIRLS!

Jacques: Word.

Hearts: And what's wrong with girls? In case you haven't noticed but there's THREE of us and only TWO of you!

Garin: Yeah but we're guys.

Chimerla: AND WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!

Garin: It MEANS! That guys are better girls! SWEETCHEEKS!

Hearts: HELL! YOU WANT TO GO THERE! CHIMERLA, HOLD MY EARRINGS!

Chimerla: Your not wearing any.

Hearts: Oh yeah.

Garin: OK THEN. LETS GO! *rolls up sleeves*

Me: FUCKER NO! *whacks the both of them* I'M GONNA FINISH THIS GOD DAMN CHAPTER!

Garin and Hearts: *turns away* FINE!

Me: Thank you.

_Not long ago, the city of Maraqua had been destroyed the a pirate's curse. Kelpbeard, King of Maraqua, saved as many people as he could. Many times he returned to the Underwater City, searching for survivors-_

Hearts:*singing* I'm a survivor! Cuz one time OMN shot me in the head. And I survived!

Me: *whacks her* I told you NOT TO TELL ANYONE!

Jacques and Garin: D: *almost crapped their pants*

_And on a such journey he found Two Sea-Aisha Sisters nam-_

Garin: Isca and Caylis!

Me: MUTHER! SHUT UP OR I'LL SHOOT YOU TOO!

Garin: *shuts up in fear*

_Named ISCA AND CAYLIS. *glares at Garin* The King took the sisters._

_As they grew, Isca began having Vivid Dreams where she foresaw things that helped the Maraquans avoid peril. Kelpbeard often praised Isca. However Caylis felt neglected as her sister's talent grew and the King continued to favor her..._

Caylis: Stupid bitch. I can just MURDER HER!

The Drenched: *comes out of nowhere* What's stopping you?

Caylis: What the fuck?

The Drenched: *leave*

_Caylis also have dreams that would come true. Sadly, they were Nightmares..._

Isca: AHHH! FUCKING ROCK FALL!

Isca and Caylis: *watch giant rock crush their city*

Caylis: *laughs* XD Oh my god! FUCK! I should have brought Popcorn. :( *sniff*

_The Maraquans began to feel that Caylis caused these problems. And to protect his people the King sent Caylis away..._

Kelpbeard: AHHHHHHH! GO AWAY YOU FUCKING DEMON! GO AWAY!

Isca: NOOOOOOOO!

Kelpbeard: Its has been said! GO AWAY!

Caylis: BITCHES! FUCK YALL! I'M OUT! *leaves*

_And no one has seen her since. But something when the sea is quiet you can hear-_

Jacques: Nereid singing. :P

Me: That too, but NO!

_You can hear Caylis quietly sobbing from far away..._

Caylis: *crying* WHY? WHY ME?

Me: It's ok. *patting her back* You'll get over this break-up.

Caylis: I thought Garin was the one!

Garin: We weren't FUCKING DATING!

_In secret, the Maraquans began rebuilding a new city where they could be safe from outsiders. But Isca's Vivid Dreams still came to her, and many times it included the face of the young usul..._

Hearts and Chimerla: *singing* SOMEBODY'S GOT A CRUSH! OH! SOMEBODY'S GOTS A LOVE-R!

Garin: *blushes*

Me: And so our story begins... In the next chapter! Finally! I thought this one will NEVER end!


	2. Chapter 2

**Curse Of Maraqua: With Me In It (CHAPTER 2)**

Chapter 2

Me: Heller again. OMN here with Hearts and Chimerla. And Garin and Jacques. In Garin's Room. (PLEASE HELP ME.)

Jacques: HEY! IT'S JACQUES AND GARIN! NOT GARIN AND JACQUES!

Garin: NO! SHE HAD IT RIGHT! IT'S-

Me: All fucked up? I know.

Chimerla: *feel asleep on Garin's bed*

Hearts: *chilling on the edge of Garin's bed watching TV*

Me: YALL USELESS! I'm just gonna start without you guys!

Hearts: *snort* Better for me *eats chips*

Me: Fat ass.

_The Black Pawkeet is the most terrifying ship that ever sailed the (supposedly) five seas. Ol-_

Garin: HELLZ YA *suddenly older and has different oufit and on The Black Pawkeet*

Me: SON OF BITCH! YOU DIDN'T LET ME FINISH THE VOICEOVER! *looks at my self* WHAT THE HELL! I LOOK POOR!

Garin: No, you don't! You look like a pirate! You and pets joined my crew, remember? *looks up and has flashback*

Me: ... I got to stop doing that. It looks FREAKY.

Hearts: Hell yeah! Look at me! I'm a FUCKIN' PIRATE! Yo ho ho ho whore!

Chimerla: *snort* Whore. HAHAHHAHA.

Me: I REGRET EVERYTHING!

Garin: Do you regret taking my shirt?! Remember?

Me: ... Are you still mad?

Garin: Yes. That was my FAVORITE shirt!

Me: Then no, but I do remember EVERY minute of it! *snort* HAHAHAHA! Memories. :)

Garin: Just continue with this stupid plot.

_Garin lead his crew along with his First Mate Jacques, his BEST friend from his childhood..._

Jacques: GARIN! GOD DAMMIT! GARIN! I'M FUCKING CALLING YOU! GARIN! GARWIN! OH SHIT! I MEAN GARIN!

Garin: WHAT?!

Jacques: You didn't need to yell. *sniff*

Chimerla: OMG!

Hearts: What?

Chimerla: We look poor!

Hearts: *whacks her* NO WE DON'T! We look like hobos. That's worse! We're homeless too!

Garin: *facepalm* You were saying.

Jacques: What? OH SHIT! FORGET MY LINES!... OMN! OMN! OH! MY! NINJAS!

Me: I AM RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!

Jacques: *sniff*

Me: MUTHER! *slaps him* Pirates don't cry!

Chimerla: We're pirates? Oh that explains the swords and headbands.

Garin: Bandanas!

Chimerla: Tomato, Tamoto!

Me: Urgh! I'll say his lines! Garin, there's a wedding sighting on the port bow side of the ship.

Garin: *goes to the port bow side and squints eyes* I DON'T SEE CRAP!

Me: *throws telescope at him* That's what telescopes are for! **Smart one.**

Garin: *gets hit in the head with telescope* BITCH! *looks through* Ohhhh. Now I see it.

Me: **What a genius.**

_And we went over..._

Garin: *jumps out and holds sword* We couldn't help noticing your lovey wedding.

Techo Pirate: *snort* How corny.

Garin: Shut up.

Hearts: *holds out sword* We want your shit!

Chimerla: *snort* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! She means "Treasure".

Jacques: *also holding out sword* Yeah!

Me: *pointing pistol at some dude* HELLZ YA! Give it to meeeeeeeee!

Garin: OMN! We're pirates! Not ... whatever you are...

Me: *points gun at Garin* I'z shoot you. And I don't do swords.

Garin: OK! Have mercy DAMMIT!

Lupe Pirate: WTF? Hannah and Kanrik?

Hannah: *throws bouquet and makes a run for it with Kanrik*

Chimerla: ...

Hearts: ...

Me: ...

Jacques: ...

Garin: ...

Other Pirates: ...

People At Wedding: ...

Morkoua: ...

Nayomi: ...

Kell: ...

Corbin: ...

Hanso: ... OH SHIT! I'M GONNA FUCKING TELL EVERYONE ABOUT THIS! *leaves*

_More awkward silence..._

Me: What are Morkoua, Nayomi, Kell, and Corbin doing here?

All Four: Uhhh... *leaves*

Garin: Hanso was just here and you ask THAT QUESTION?!

Me: Exactly. :P

Garin: ... Nevermind that. So just give us the shit. *holds out hand*

Cybunny: *places some dung on Garin's hand*

Garin: *moves hand away just before it made contact* EW! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

Cybunny: Well, you said "shit".

Garin: THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! JUST GIVE MY THE LOOT! And just cuz you did that, we'll take the presents too!

Grarrl: YOU DUMB ASS! *taking out watches*

Garin: Oh, your right. *points sword at cybunny* Give me the necklace too.

Cybunny: *takes off necklace* FOOLS! You have NO idea who rules these waters. *hands Garin necklace*

Garin: *snatches it* Joe mama!

Hearts: Joe Daddy!

Chimerla and Me: *singing* Joe Bald-Headed Granny with the holes in her panties!

Garin: *eyebrow raise*

All Three: *shuts up*

Jacques: Yeah, whatever we're not scared little lady.

_But stupid ass Garin yet again, doesn't notice the Red Crokabek stalking him..._

Cybunny: Once he finds out about the you wont see ANOTHER SUNSET!

Garin: *snort* I don't believe you.

Crokabek: *flies off*

_Garin and his crew had a celebration..._

Hearts: *drunk* I DIDN'T DO IT! YALL WHORES! EAT WAFFLES! I HATE ALL OF YOU...

Chimerla *drunk* I'LL FUCKING STAB YOU IN THE SHOWER... I'D NEVER DRINK...

Me: *drunk and singing* My little pony! Smells like baloney! He's such a phoney! And so god damn loney...

Garin: *drunk and just threw up*

Jacques: *taking a nap*

Buzz Pirate: * drunk and drawing on Jacques's face*

Other Pirates: *drunk and doing stupid things*

_Meanwhile, on not so far away on Survey Island (CORNY *snort*), news of Garin's Raid on the wedding just arrived..._

Crokabek: *flies in some green lupe shoulder who is standing on a ship called "Revenge"*

Scarblade: I will find this... "Black Pawkeet". We shall set sail at once!

_And so Scarblade and his crew went off, looking for Garin and The Black Pawkeet. That night, Garin had once more dreamed of the beautiful Sea-Aisha he seen in his childhood..._

_In the dream..._

Garin: *minding his own beewax and walking on the beach*

Isca: *suddenly wises from the waves*

Garin: HOLY FUCKING SHIT! *throws a couple of rocks* Go away! Leave Isca! I'm not fucking interested!

Isca: What? HELL NO!

Garin: Oh. When why the fuck you here? This is my only moment of FREEDOM!

Isca: *sigh* I came to tell you that you need to give up your life as a pirate.

Garin: FUCKER NO.

Isca: Okay. I tried, well bye Garin. *goes into the water and leaves*

Garin: **WOW! GOOD JOB ISCA! SOME GUARDIAN ANGEL YOU ARE!**

_The Next Day..._

Garin: MY FUCKIN' HEAD HURTS!

Jacques: Garin?

Garin: What? WHOA!

Jacques: What?!

Garin: Y-your FACE! It's been GRAFFITIED!

Jacques: Oh, I know. I tried to take it off but whoever did it, did it with Sharpie. :(

Garin: HAHAHAHAHAHAA!

Jacques: *whacks him* BITCH. And I'm also trying to tell you that there's a storm coming. *points*

Garin: Where?

Jacques: *points again* There.

Garin: I DON'T SEE ANYTHING!

Jacques: The telescope, Garin. THE TELESCOPE!

Garin: *using telescope* Ohhhhh...

_The Revenge comes out of the clouds..._

Garin: WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!

Me: *cough VOICEOVER cough*

Garin: **Well, I'm sorry, I'm just saying my lines.**

Me: *whacks him* NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME! *deathglare* I'll deal with you in the next chapter...


	3. Chapter 3

**Curse Of Maraqua: With Me In It **

Chapter 3

_And within seconds, The Revenge had pulled up aside The Black Pawkeet..._

Garin: OMG! WHAT DO I DO!? FUUUCCCCKKKKK! *flailing arms around*

Me: *slaps some sense into him* MUTHERFUCKER! I SAID THIS WAS THE MOST TERRIFYING SHIP THAT EVER SET SAIL! DON'T MAKE ME REGRET IT! *slaps him again* YOUR THE STUPID ASS CAPTAIN BITCH!

Garin: ... *sigh* Your right. JACQUES YOU'RE THE NEW CAPTAIN!

Jacques: WHAT?! REALLY?!

Me: *whacks the both of them* FUCKERS! NO! Garin, YOUR the captain! Deal with it!

Jacques: *sniff*

Chimerla: THIS IS ISCA'S SCENE ANYWAYS!

Me: Arrrrrrgggggggggggghhhhhhhhh! Fine. I wanted to fight, dammit. :(

_Isca she awaken by yet another vivid dream. In it, she saw the young usul in trouble.._

Hearts: EW! GROSS, LOVE!

Garin and Isca: WE'RE NOT-

Me: Says the one who likes Ke-

Hearts: YOU MADE YOUR POINT!

Me: That's what I thought. *sunglasses*

_Taking her magical seaweed necklace, sensing trouble, she goes to the surface... Knowing it's against The King's rules..._

Chimerla: WO! GO ISCA! YOU REBEL!

Isca: HELLZ YA! I'm so BADASS!

_And so while Isca surfaces, The Black Pawkeet and The Revenge are dueling on deck.._

Garin: I PLAY QUEEN FYORA!

Scarblade: HA! FOOL! HER INTELLIGENCE CAN'T EVEN BEAT ME! MUHAHAHA!

Garin: What?! That's gay! Playing your own card of yourself! I might as well just play this card "Garin, The Awesome, Smart, Sexy, Rich, Amazing, Stylish-

Me: BITCH! THAT'S NOT EVEN FUCKING TRUE! AND what are you guys even doing anyways?

Jacques: Well, you said in the voiceover that we were "on deck dueling".

Me: Yeah, so?

Hissi Pirate: *holding card of "Tormund" in his hands* Sooooo! We're playing "Dueling Decks", darling.

Me: Yall DUMB ASSES! I meant "REAL" dueling! Like stabbing and swords and such.

Everyone: Ohhhhhhhhhh.

Me: *facepalm*

Garin: *takes out sword and points it at Scarblade* BITCH! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE MY SHIP!

Scarblade: Well, then we'll just have to see about that... KILL THEM ALL!

Me, Hearts, and Chimerla: HELLZ YA! *fights*

Garin: FUCK YEAH! I LOVE FIGHTING!

Jubjub Pirate: *knocks Garin's sword out of his hands*

Garin: OK, now this is just embarrassing. D:

Jacques: *grabs sword and throws it back* FUCKING FIGHT BETTER!

Garin: *grabs sword* SHUT THE HELL UP! And if anyone asks... there were "hundreds of them".

Hearts: *snort* HA. I'm telling Morkoua.

Garin: BETTER FUCKING NOT! *defeats Jubjub*

Jubjub Pirate: OW! How can you do that to me? *adorable eyes* I'm just a lwittle Jubjub.

Hearts: Awwwwwwwwww. *looks at Garin angerly and chasing him around with sword in her hands* SON OF A BITCH! HE'S JUST A JUBJUB!

Garin: AHHHHHH! I'm sorry! *runs*

Scarblade: *jumps right in front of him* Where do you think your going?

Garin: Uh, NOT HERE! *runs off*

Chimerla: WEAK!

Garin: *stops and turns around* BITCH! I AM NOT WEAK! I AM JUST-

Benny: *above him hanging on a rope* This one talks too much. Must go.

Garin: WHO SAID THAT?!

Benny: TIMBER! *knockes him out*

Garin: *falls overboard*

Chimerla: **Well that's smart.**

Hearts: He was "knocked out" IT WASN'T A CHOICE!

Chimerla: *sexy hair toss* Whateva.

Jacques: What? OH NO! Garin!

Garin: *drowning*

Jacques: *jumps in the water*

Chimerla: I say he should take one for the crew. Let him die!

Me: *whacks her* That's NOT how the plot goes!

Chimerla: Hmph. *crosses arms*

Jacques: *swimming towards Garin* I'M COMING!

The Drenched: *comes out of the water and separates Garin and Jacques. And then surround him*

Me: Ohhhhhhh! So close!

Jacques: *looks up* Why aren't you helping?!

Me: ...

The Drenched: Well, what do we have here?

Talak: HOLY SHIT! *runs away*

Jacques: *swings swords around* GET OUT OF THE WAY!

The Drenched: How rude. Rudeness can hurt people's feeling... *evil smile* I think we should show you how we feel.

Hearts: OH SHIT!

Morkoua: I HEARD THE NEWS! WHERE'S GARIN?!

Me: How did you know?

Chimerla: *shifty eyes*

Hearts: Garin's drowning! *points*

Morkoua: WHAT?! WHERE?! GARIN! BABY DON'T DROWN! I FREAKING LOVE YOU!

Me: He'll be fine! Just get outta here!

Morkoua: Bitch. *leaves*

_Meanwhile, Scarblade has taken over The Black Pawkeet.._

Chimerla: Wait, what? We're on The Black Pawkeet.

Hearts: HELL! *jumps in the water* FUCKER NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!

Chimerla and I: *also jumps*

Chimerla: *shakes fist* Ha! Bitches can never get me!

Scarblade: *flips her off*

Chimerla: HEY! SON OF A-

_And the rest of the crew is tied up..._

Buzz Pirate: *tied up* This is all fucked up.

Tonu Pirate: *also tied up* I should have NEVER joined this crew!

Ogrin Pirate: *tied up* So what are you going to do with us?

Scarblade: MUHAHAHA!

Xweetok Pirate: JUST TELL US ALREADY!

Scarblade: Fine. Those of y-

Morkoua: HOLY SHIT!

Scarblade: What?!

Morkoua: *in love* OMG! LOOK AT THAT XWEETOK PIRATE! HE'S SO HOT!

Xweetok: HELLZ YA!

Scarblade: WTF?

Me: MORKOUA! BAD! BAD LITTLE FUCKER! I! THOUGHT! YOU! LIKED GARIN!

Morkoua: Well... he didn't even looked like he even fucking liked me back anyways!

Nayomi: Um, actually he "probably" sort of maybe could like you. Cuz "someone" neomailed me and said that "she" heard Garin talking to himself. And was talking about you...

Chimerla: *shifty eyes*

Hearts: HI NAYOMI! *waves*

Nayomi: Sup!

Morkoua: REALLY?!

Me: ALL YALL LEAVE!

Nayomi: Fine. I have better things to do ANYWAYS! *takes out phone* Like tell EVERYBODY that GARIN LIKES MORKOUA! *runs off*

Morkoua: NOT THIS TIME! *jumps in water* I'M COMING WITH YOU GUYS!

Me: ARGGGGHHHHHHHHHH! Two pets in enough! Now three? WOULD SOMEBODY JUST KILL ME?!

Scarblade: *takes out sword*

Me: Nevermind!

Scarblade: ANYWAYS! Tho-

Xweetok Pirate: HEY! WAIT! Morkoua what about me?!

Morkoua: Got over it.

Xweetok Pirate: *sniff* That's just cold.

Scarblade: *whacks him* SHUT UP! *sigh* Everyone done? Good. Those of you who surrender will become a part of my crew. HOWEVER! Those of you who DON'T will walk the plank!

Pirates: FINE! BITCH!

Scarblade: Bastards.

Me: And I'm ending this chapter...

Morkoua: WAIT! What about my boo?

Me: Your boo?

Morkoua: GARIN!

Me: Let's deal with it in the next chapter. Calm down.

Morkoua: *sniff*

Me: BYE!


	4. Chapter 4

**Curse of Maraqua: With Me In It**

Chapter 4

_Captain Scarblade and his crew towed The Black Pawkeet back to Survey Island and Garin still drowning..._

Morkoua: *watches The Black Pawkeet get towed away* So are we just going to let this happen?

Me: Yup.

Morkoua: OMG! I FORGOT! WHAT ABOUT GARIN?!

Me: I was sort of hoping that you will TOTAL forget but... We just have to wait until Isca shows up. *lowers voice* In time...

Morkoua: Well she better hurry the FUCK UP!

_Underwater..._

Isca: SHIT! Where is he? I'm getting bored. *sees Garin* Oh there he is! *swims towards put him and puts an ugly, crapy seaweed necklace on him*

Garin: *wakes up* What the? Am I dead?

Me: No. *lowers voice again* Sadly...

Chimerla: WTF?!

Hearts: How are we suddenly breathing underwater?

Morkoua: HELLZ YA! THIS IS SO TIGHT!

Me: And why is Garin suddenly wearing "two" headbands?

Garin: Wha? Oh shit, I am. *confused*

Isca: I put it on you.

Garin: Oh.

Hearts: So what now? The ship is gone and crap.

Garin: WHAT?! W-what about my crew?

Chimerla: Taken.

Garin: FUCK!

Morkoua: *puts on his shoulder* Sorry, Garin.

Garin: *sigh* So what do I do now? I have nothing.

Isca: How about I show you "The Wonders Of The Deep" while you recover.

Hearts: "Wonders Of The Deep?" *snort* How corny.

Me: Shut it.

Garin: Sure. But how are we breathing underwater?

Isca: I also gave you a necklace that allows you to breath underwater.

Garin: Ok? How about them? *points*

Me: Uh... WELL HOW DO PEOPLE BREATH ON KRELUDOR?!

Garin: With air tanks?

Me: Bitch. I thought you wouldn't know.

Garin: Why would you think that?

Chimerla: Cuz Morkoua said that you can't have "cute" and "smart" in the same package. See where I'm going with this?

Morkoua: SHUT UP!

Garin: *blushes*

Hearts: I'M SICK OF IT! JUST KISS ALREADY! *pushes Morkoua to Garin*

Garin and Morkoua: Ooof! *looks up at each other* Uhhh...

Chimerla and Hearts: Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!

Me: OFF TOPIC! *pulls them away from each other* Let's just go! Isca, lead us!

Isca: M'kay.

_And we swimmed and swimmed and swimmed!_

Hearts: How far is it?!

Isca: We're here!

Everyone: *takes a look at the city*

Morkoua: Atlantis?

Me: *whacks her* **Yeah and over there is the Bikini Bottom. We might even find SpongeBob!**

Morkoua: Really?!

Me: **Yeah! **If he really existed.

Morkoua: :( *sniff*

Chimerla: It's not that impressive. Like it's only made out of coral and some weird stone.

Isca: It's Maractite!

Chimerla: I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT IS!

Me: OFF TOPIC!

Isca: Nevermind! We can't talk now! Everybody hide here!

Pushes all of us in some weird place, to hide us...

Garin: OW! MY HEAD!

Hearts: AH! MY ARMS DON'T BEND THAT WAY!

Chimerla: MOVE OR LOSE IT!

Morkoua: EW! ASS IN MY FACE!

Me: HA! OUCH! BITCH!

Isca: SORRY!

Hearts: What's going on? I'm all squished up against Garin.

Garin: So? I'm squished too!

Me: WE'RE ALL SQUISHED!

Morkoua: Ha. You guys said "squished" so many times that it soundes weird now. Squished, squished. *singing it* Squished!

Isca: Quiet. Look I'm sorry. Really, it's just that Maraquans ain't allowed to mix up with Surface Dwellers. If they find any of you then you'll NEVER go back home.

Chimerla: **Whoa! **I Don't Care! XD

Garin: Then why did you bring us here?

Isca: So you can recover at my place and I'm just saying my lines.

Me: Thank you!

Isca: Ok. We can go now. Follow me.

_Suddenly everyone's entering a very ugly pink room..._

Isca: *sniff* You know your voiceovers are very hurtful.

Me: That's what I'm aiming for. HELLZ YA!

Chimerla: How are we teleporting through out Neopia?

Hearts: We'z got them Ender Pearls!

Morkoua: HELLZ YA! ENDERPEOPLEZ!

Chimerla: ...

Garin: Uh, so you live here?

Isca: **No, this is how the Boys' Rooms look like.**

Garin: O.0

Isca: I'm joking! Yes, this is my room and I live here.

Garin: Oh, I was about to say the you Maraquas are playing this game wrong.

Chimerla: **Yes, cuz life is all fun and games! ***lowers voice* Until you die...

Everyone: O.0

Chimerla: What?! It's true!

Isca: Uh, so yeah... Um Garin, you can stay here until your wound is healed.

Garin: HELLZ YA! I CALL BED! *jumps in bed*

Isca: Here drink this.

Garin: Is this beer? *hopeful*

Isca: NO!

Garin: Alright. Wait! What for!

Isca: It will help you rest.

Morkoua: DON'T DRINK IT GARIN! SHE'S TRYING TO KILL YOU!

Isca: It's to help you sleep.

Garin: Uh...I don't know.

Me: Just drink it! Follow the GOD DAMN PLOT LINE BITCH!

Garin: *flips me off and drinks it* If I die, then tell Jacques where the money is!

Hearts: So dramatic.

Garin: *gags* Tastes like SHIT!

Isca: Well I'm not the best.

Chimerla: **Ain't that the truth.**

Isca: *eyebrow raise*

Chimerla: What?

Me: OFF TOPIC!

Garin: *falls alsleep*

Hearts: OMG! THAT'S KNOCK-OUT SHIT! EVERYBODY RUN! RAPE!

Morkoua: *snort* Rape...

Chimerla: ...

Isca: O.0

Me: *whacks them both* Stupid bitches! It's just to help him sleep DAMMIT!

Hearts: Oh.

Morkoua: Awwww. Just look at "sweepy Garin".

Chimerla: Sweepy?

Me: *facepalm* VOICEOVER TIME!

_While Garin slept, Isca was trying to figure out what to do next. And so fucking slow as she is, The King eventually called for her. And while she was gone, Stupid Garin woke up and took the bandage off. How retared of him. And went off exploring. Maraqua I mean..._

Garin: You know Isca's right. Your voiceovers are hurtful.

Me: Deal with it.

Garin: TT_TT

Hearts: BE A MAN!

Chimerla: And follow the plot line.

Garin: Fine.

_In the city of Maraqua..._

Swordmaster Talek: Ok class. Look at this sword. It's made out of Maractite. This amazing sword has a remarkable ability. *kills Punchbag Tim* It can cut through water without any resistance!

Maraquan Shoyru: Oh that's cool. I guess.

Talek: *puts sword on table* What do you mean "I guess"?

Maraqua Shoyru: Look chill man. I said it's cool, m'kay?

Talek: Bitch. You guys don't give TWO SHITS ABOUT ANYTHING I FUCKING SAY DO YOU?!

Maraquan Acara: Yup!

Talek: Basters!

Garin: *was stalking them and takes the sword* Stupid Bitches...

_Quickly Garin hides the sword and returns to Isca's place..._

Garin: *jumps on bed and trys to make it look like he was still sleeping*

Morkoua: OW! BITCH! GET OFF ME!

Garin: WHAT THE HELL!?

Morkoua: *takes covers off of her* Hello! Welcome back!

Garin: W-what are you doing?!

Morkoua: Well... I was! taking a nap. Until you got ON TOP OF ME!

Hearts: RAPE ALERT! RAPE ALERT! RUN! GARIN'S GONNA RAPE YOU! XD

Garin: What? NO! I didn't even know you where here!

Morkoua: Well maybe you should CHECK!

Garin: WHAT?! SON OF A BITCH!

Chimerla: And you're STILL on top of her. HA! I think he likes it.

Garin: What?! FUCKER NO!

Me: O.0

Isca: I'm back you guys! What hap- *sees Garin and Morkoua* WHAT THE HELL?! NO! NOT ON MY BED!

Garin and Morkoua: WHAT?! NO! IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! *gets off*

Hearts and Chimerla: OHHHHH! BUSTED!

Isca: I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!

Me: Can't believe it's the end of the chapter? **Me either.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Curse Of Maraqua: With Me In It**

Chapter 5-

Me: Heller once more! We're in Isca's room right now! Where Morkoua almost got raped by Garin! XD

Garin: IT WASN'T RAPE!

Hearts: EXCUSES! WE ALL KNOW THAT YOU WANT MORKOUA! AND SHE WANTS YOU!

Garin: *blushes* WHAT?!

Morkoua: HEY!

Isca: ANYWAYS! While I was out! I brought some food for everyone! :)

Chimerla: Awesome. What is it?

Isca: Squid and Fish!

Everyone: SQUID?!

Isca: What? We live in the ocean people! What did you want? Waffles?

Hearts: *sniff* TT_TT Don't make fun of waffles.

Isca: Uh. OK! Here you go everyone!

Me: *eating squid* You know. It's not that bad.

Morkoua: I'm only gonna eat Fish, thank you very much.

Chimerla: Uh. Sorry I don't eat meat. I'm a Vegetarian.

Hearts: WHAT?! *mouth full of squid and fish* Swince whan?!

Me: *mouth full* You guys didn't know?

Chimerla: I don't want to talk about it. :(

Garin: *eating fish* Awww. Come on Chime! Tell us!

Chimerla: You guys are eating. So it's best not to talk about it. TT_TT

Morkoua and Hearts: O.0

Isca: Uh, so how's your wound Garin?

Garin: *still eating* Much better.

Isca: You know you can't return to your life as a pirate.

Garin: WHAT?! LIAR! *pissed off*

Isca: Look Garin I-

Garin: I LOVE MORKOUA - UH I MEAN, PIRATING!

Morkoua: What?

Me: OH SHIT! XD

Hearts and Chimerla: OHHHHHHHH!

Isca: Garin I-

Garin: THE ADVENTURE! THE TREASURE! BEING YELLED AT! AND HE TOOK THAT AWAY FROM ME! I'M GONNA KILL HIM! I WAS SO FUN AND UNSAFE!

Isca: I understand but then-

Garin: BUT THE WAY YOU LIVE IS CRAP! IT HAS NO REAL FREEDOM! IT'S LIKE! *suddenly serious* Your trapped. :( *has flashback*

Isca: ... *sigh* Very well. Then you guys can not stay here. Maraqua is no place for Surface Dwellers. *points* Come. This tunnel will lead us out of the city without being seen.

_Swims all the way to the end of the tunnel. But it was long so!_

_In the tunnel..._

Hearts: IT'S SO DARK!

Chimerla: Yeah. I can't see a thing.

Hearts: Isca, are you sure that you didn't didn't bring us here to rape us?

Isca: And for the 38th time! NO!

Garin and Morkoua: *a little far ahead, talking*

Morkoua: Uh so Garin, can I ask you something?

Garin: Sure.

Morkoua: Back in Isca's room...

Garin: Is this about that "bed incident"?

Morkoua: No. After that.

Garin: Oh.

Morkoua: When you said that you "loved being a pirate and shit".

Garin: What about it?

Morkoua: Um, remember when you where yelling about "not being free but ... being trapped"? What did you mean by that?

Garin: ... Um. Look it's not really about Isca. It's ... about me. When I "wasn't a pirate". Morkoua, I-I don't want to talk about this. It's not such a "happy" tale. I-

Hearts: *suddenly comes* HEY GUYS! WHATCHA DOING?! RAPE?!

Morkoua: What is it with you and rape? Sounds like YOU want to be raped.

Hearts: YOU KNOW NOTHING! *swims back quickly past Isca, Chimerla, and me*

Isca, Chimerla, and I: WTF?

Chimerla: Are we there yet?

Isca: Yup! Come on! *swims faster* LAST ONE TO THE END OF THE TUNNEL OF MEEPIT BAIT!

Hearts: MEEPITS!? WHERE?! AHHHHHHHHHH! *swims back, past Isca and get out of the cave*

Isca: Come on! I have better things to do you know! *waiting*

Everybody Eles: We're here!

Isca: Awesome! Now, QUICKLY TO THE SURFACE!

Garin: Don't have to tell me twice. *swims* Come on Morkoua!

Me: Awwww! Garin's in love. XD

Garin: DAMMIT OMN!

Chimerla: Let's just go. *swims*

Hearts and I: Fine. *swims*

Everyone: BYE! *waves*

Isca: BYE! *waves back*

Caylis: Hello Isca.

Isca: AHHHHHHH! WHO'S THERE?!

Caylis: It's me! Your sister...

Isca: Oh. Wazz up?

Caylis: Stop that.

Isca: Sorry. So whatcha doing here?

Caylis: Well, it's been a long time... I was just wondering if your still Kelpbeard's favorite.

Isca: Well I still have those dreams. If that's what you mean.

Caylis: Yeah? Well I STILL HAVE MY NIGHTMARES!

Isca: Well I didn't ask for my dreams-

Caylis: ME NEITHER!

Isca: ...

Caylis: *sigh* We may be sisters ... but never friends.

Isca: Caylis don't sa-

Caylis: You know what Isca? I think it's better if we don't met again. *swims away*

Me: DAMN...

Isca: WHAT THE? I THOUGHT YOU WHERE WITH GARIN!

Me: I am. *suddenly disappears with a poof of purple dust*

Isca: O.0

Morkoua: HELLZ YA! ENDERMAN STYLE!

_Sad and hurt Isca swam home, knowing that she can do nothing more to help Garin or Caylis. While Garin returned to the to the surface, he hid Isca's necklace in his pocket and with the last of his strength, he swam towards a fishing boat not that far away..._

Chimerla: Um, Garin?

Garin: What?

Chimerla: Your still wearing the necklace.

Garin: What? Oh! *put it his pocket* Thanks.

Chimerla: No prob.

_On a small fishing boat. He told them about the shipwreck and everything eles that happened..._

Grundo: Wow, really? *staring at Chimerla for some reason*

Garin: Yup! That's what happened!

Tuskaninny: Oh, cool... *staring at Morkoua*

Garin: Cool?! MY SHIP WAS TAKEN! THAT'S NOT- Wait. What are you staring at? *noices it's Morkoua and gets pissed* MUTHERFUCKER!

Tuskaninny: What?

Garin: WHY ARE YOU STARING AT MORKOUA?! *stands up*

Morkoua: *just realized it* What?!

Garin: WHAT YOU JUST MET HER AND SO YOU START CHECKING HER OUT?! BULLSHIT!

Tuskaninny: Wha? OH! I'm sorry, is she your girlfriend?

Garin: WHAT?! No! I-I just... *sits back down*

Hearts: Somebody jelly?

Chimerla: Jelly?

Hearts: DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY LANG WOMEN!

Chimerla: ...

Garin: *sigh* It's going be a long day.

Me: It's getting dark actually.

Garin: Don't care...

_And so they put him ashore on Survey Island and Garin made his way to the nearest Inn. With a few neopoints he had left. And decides to drown his sorrows in Alcohol..._

Hearts: Hey, try not to drink too much OMN.

Me: *drinking* WHY?!

Hearts: Cuz last time I remember you singing that dumb "My Little Pony" song.

Me: *drunk* FUCK YOU! I'Z DRINK ALL I WANT! AIN'T SHIT GONNA TELL ME WHAT TO DO!

Chimerla: *sigh and takes a slip of beer*

Hearts: Well if you guys are drinking! Then! SO AM I! *takes out beer and drinks it* WOOOO! I FEEL SO ALIVE!

Morkoua: Are you sure this is a good idea Garin?

Garin: *drunk* OF COURSE! *puts arm around her* IT'S SUCH A GOOD TIME...

Morkoua: Maybe, I should have took the Xweetok Pirate.

Hearts: *drunk and starts yelling at some dude* I'M THE FUCKING NARRATOR! AND I SAY WE DRINK TIL THE WORLD ENDS!

Chimerla: Or until the next chapter starts... *slips beer*


	6. Chapter 6

**Curse Of Maraqua: With Me In It**

Chapter 6-

Me: *wakes up* WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!

Chimerla: You got drunk and passed out.

Me: Where am I?

Chimerla: In the room Garin rented.

Me: Oh. Where's Morkoua, Hearts, and Garin?

Chimerla: They passed out also. They're on the bed. The room is small.

Me: *turns around* But I'm on the bed... AH! WE ALL SLEPT ON THE SAME BED TOGETHER?! EW! EW!

Chimerla: What are you talking about? When we're scared we sleep with you!

Me: Yeah. But this is different. Garin's- *sees Garin* O.0 Your seeing this too right?

Chimerla: Yup! This is why I woke you up! It's so romantic!

Hearts: *sleeping on the edge of the bed*

Garin and Morkoua: *cuddling with each other*

Me: Chimerla. Camera. Now.

Chimerla: *hands me camera* Here joe go!

Me: Eheheh! *snaps pictures*

Garin and Morkoua: *wakes up* AHHHHHHHHHH!

Me: Shit.

Garin: Oh Fyora no!

Morkoua: NEVER!

Hearts: *wakes* Huh? Wha appen?

Chimerla: SPEAK RIGHT!

Hearts: NEVER!

Garin: W-what happened last night?

Chimerla: You guys drinked too much. Again :P

Morkoua: B-but are- did we-

Chimerla: You guys passed out so I brought you here. On the bed. THEN! You randomly started CUDDLING!

Garin: Really? *okay with it*

Morkoua: EW!

Hearts: Oh crap! XD

Me: Yup! So uh lets just continue with this plot with a voiceover! Hehe. *hides camera behind back*

_And with nowhere to go, Garin didn't know what to do..._

Garin: *suddenly at a bar, eating breakfast. Poking his food with fork and whistling*

Hearts: Hey, Garin.

Garin: What?

Hearts: Quit whistling at Morkoua. XD

Garin: DAMMIT HEARTS!

Hearts: HAHA!

Me: Leave him alone! Just eat joe breakfast.

Hearts: Fine.

Morkoua: *not touching her food*

Chimerla: *eating* What's wrong Kora?

Morkoua: Oh. Nothing.

Chimerla: Uh, kay kay.

_When suddenly, Garin reconizes one of his crew members..._

Garin: TALAK!

Talak: Huh?

Garin: Hey! It's me! *grabs hand*

Chimerla: GAY! GAY! GARIN'S GAY!

Garin: *deathglare* SHUT IT.

Chimerla: *sexy hair toss* Bitch.

Hearts: Wait, who? Talak? Don't you mean Talek? The Swordsmaster from Maraqua?

Me: SHUT UP HEARTS!

Talak: Garin! Y-your alive!

Garin: Of course I am bitch! *slaps him* Now. *sits down* WHERE IS MY CREW?! MY SHIP!? JACQUES?! MY FUCKING LOOT?! MORKOUA?!- wait! Scratch that last part!

Morkoua: ?

Talak: *sits down also* The crew was scattered. Some escaped like I did. But the others...

Garin: The others what?

Talak: The others joined Captain Scarblade.

Garin: THAT'S HIS NAME! SCARBLADE! *snort* How corny.

Me: I know right!

Talak: But I don't know what "really" happened to the ship. Sorry.

Garin: I can't believe Jacques joined forces with that bitch!

Talak: Um, Garin?

Garin: TTnTT NOOOOO! JACQUES WHY?! *crying* WHY?!

Talak: Garin, he didn't join either.

Garin: What? Really?! *stops* T-then what happened?!

Talak: He was captured by... *dramatic pause*

Hanso: *suddenly comes in and slaps him* THAT'S MY THING, BITCH! *leaves*

Chimerla: WAIT!

Hanso: What? Look you CAN'T HAVE MY HAIR OK! SO LEAVE ME ALONE!

Chimerla: What? NO! I was gonna ask you how you get here so fast?

Hanso: Huh? Oh. Ender Pearls. Everyone's doing it.

Hearts, Morkoua, Me, and Hanso: ENDERMAN STYLE!

Hanso: Well, I'm off! Bye ladies! *waves and leaves and does his weird yet sexy smile at Morkoua*

Chimerla: I hate him.

Morkoua: *laughs and waves back* BYE HANSO! XD

Garin: :(

Talak: Anyways he was taken by The Drenched.

Garin: Huh? Who? I wasn't paying attention.

Talak: I SAID! He was taken by The Drenched!

Garin: The Drenched! Imposible! They're just a FaerieTale!

Angry Red Yurble: *comes in and grabs Talak* HEY! THERE YOU ARE! I DON'T PAY YOU TO TALK! GET BACK TO WORK!

Talak: Yes, sir. *goes back to work*

Garin: HEY! WHAT ABOUT THE BLACK PAWKEET?!

Talak: It got towed away. I don't-

Angry Red Yurble: BITCH! ENOUGH OF THAT CRAP! I SAID GET BACK TO WORK!

Garin: *gets angry and takes out that Maractite Dagger* BACK OFF YOU PIECE OF SHIT!

Angry Red Yurble: Whoa! Easy now! I don't want any trouble. *backs up*

Garin: Yeah? CUZ THAT'S WHAT YOUR GONNA GET, IF YOU DON-

Morkoua: *grabs his arm* Come on, Garin! Just calm down! Violence solves nothing!

Chimerla: Nothing? *looks at Hearts*

Hearts: What?

Me: I see what you did there Morkoua.

Morkoua: SHUT YOUR MOUTH!

Chimerla: O.0

Angry Red Yurble: Maybe you should listen to your girlfriend.

Garin: She's not my girlfriend! *puts dagger away* Look I just want to talk to my friend here, Okay?

Angry Red Yurble: Fine! *leaves*

Garin: *lowers voice* That's what I thought.

Morkoua: *laughs*

Garin: *smiles* Uh. So Talak? *sits down with him*

_Garin told him about Maraqua and Isca and everything eles..._

Talak: Wow. A whole city underwater? *staring at Morkoua*

Hearts: *cough Atlantis cough*

Garin: Yup! And it's ALL true. *notices that his staring at Morkoua* WHAT THE?

Talak: What?

Garin: WHY IS ANYONE CHECKING MORKOUA OUT?!

Morkoua: **Is this MY fault?**

Garin: -_-

Morkoua: HA! Joking and I have no idea.

Talak: Sorry man. I didn't know she was your girlfriend.

Garin: She's not my girlfriend!

Talak: So. I CAN HAVE HER! *hopeful*

Garin: :( **Yes, Talak you can have her.**

Talak: Really?! Thanks man!

Morkoua: Hey...

Garin: Talak, I was being sarcastic.

Talak: Sarcasm is the ability to insult idiots without them realizing it. So it's just a cruel joke TT_TT

Garin: Sarcasm is one of the many services I offer to people who ask stupid questions. Like you. :l

Talak: Your so cold :.( *sniff*

Garin: Whateva! I gonna go find the rest of the crew and my ship. *leaves*

Talak: *got over it* Bye! Good luck! *waves*

Garin: Thanks man. *waves back*

Talak: Try asking around the docks!

Garin: Kay kay! *runs off*

_While Benny was stalking him.._

Benny: So they're rebuilding huh? What DUMBASSES! Scarblade will be most thankful when I give him this news.

Hearts: *suddenly there* Why you stalking Garin?

Benny: Wha? No I-

Hearts: You like him or something?

Benny: NO! I'M-

Hearts: Gay?

Benny: NO!

Hearts: *yells so every can hear* HEY EVERYBODY! GUESS WHAT?! THIS GUY'S GAY! WATCH OUT BOYS! XD

Everyone: ... HE'S A GAY?!

Benny: WHAT?! NO! BITCH! I KILL YOU!

Hearts: XD ... :( HEY GARIN! WAIT UP! *runs*


	7. Chapter 7

**Curse Of Maraqua: With Me In It**

Chapter 7-

_Later that night, Garin made his way back to his room, and Captain Scarblade had his most trusted henchman quickly made his to tell him the news..._

Benny: Scarblade?!

Scarblade: What do you want?

Benny: *blah blah blah tells him everything he heard back at the bar*

Scarblade: *eye glowing* Rebuliding? Stupid King... Looks like I got to teach them another lesson!

Benny: Uh, your eye is glowing. *points*

Scarblade: I know. It does that.

Me: AHHHHHHHH! ARE YOU HEROBRINE'S BROTHER OR SOMETHING?!

Scarblade: Who?

Chimerla: Come on man! Everybody knows who he is!

Me: EVIL! *throws rocks at him*

Scarblade: WHAT THE? HEY! OW! MY ONE GOOD EYE!

Chimerla: HA!

Scarblade: I'LL FUCKING KILL ALL OF YOU!

Me: NOPE! VOICEOVER TIME!

Scarblade: Voiceov-

_As Scarblade and his crew stayed up that night, planning for their new invasion of Maraqua. Garin however, woke up early the next day, and went off searching for info on The Black Pawkeet... and trouble..._

Garin: *hiding* A Stupid Fat Green Tonu witha bag hanging on his side with a string. *evil simle* Perfect.

Hearts: So evil.

Garin: *deathglare*

Nicole: YOUR TAKING TOO LONG GARIN!

Garin: NICKY?! WHAT THE HELL?!

Nicole: Fuck it! Just go or I'll will.

Garin: Fine! Shit... *leaves*

Nicole: *leaves in the opposite direction*

Everyone: WTF?

_And while that Fatass Tonu w__as distracted, Garin manages to take the bag using his NEW FUCKING MARACTITE DAGGER! XD_

Garin: *to himself* Wow. This dagger's amazing! Sharp as a Razor and Stronger than Steel. :P Now time to fine that son a bitch Scarblade.

_Garin finally after hours of searching, learned a thing or two from some people._

Garin: Hey you!

Techo: Me?

Garin: HELL YEAH! Look can you help me?

Techo: Uh, sure?

Garin: Have you seen this ship? *holds up poster*

Techo: Oh yeah, The Black Pawkeet.

Garin: *gives him some neopoints* Sooooo. You know where it is?

Techo: *grabs them* Yeah... It was heading North-East. Out by some small cove of islands.

Garin: *not "really" trusting him* Bitch! If you don't know shit, then you should have told me! I'M OUTTA HERE! *leaves*

Techo: Bastard.

_Some time later and Garin's still searching for info..._

Krawk: Some sailors swam ashore a few days ago. Rumor is that they escaped from Scarblade.

Garin: *sigh* Okay. Thanks anyways man.

Krawk: No prob.

_More time later..._

Chia: *eating like a fat ass* Yeah I did see some kind of remains of a skiff on some rocks. It had "The Black Pawkeet" written on the bow of the ship. I didn't see any survivors...

Garin: GOD DAMN.

_Walking on the shore, thinking of Jacques. Without him, he had little hope of ever taking back his ship and sailing the high seas again..._

Garin: GOD DAMMIT! I SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO THAT CYBUNNY! I'm such a dumb ass. TT_TT

Hearts: SO SAD! ;_;

Garin: What the hell? When did y- You know what? Nevermind, I don't fucking care any more.

Chimerla: *singing* What a sad little bitch! Sad little bitch. Saaaaddd-

Me: *deathglare*

Chimerla: *shuts up*

Garin: *walking and sad*

Morkoua: I CAN'T STAND SEEING HIM LIKE THIS! Garin?

Garin: What?

Morkoua: Joe need a hug?

Garin: Sure.

Garin and Morkoua: *hugs and smiles*

Chimerla: ... I think I liked him better when he was sad.

Me: *whacks her* CHIMERLA!

Hearts: IT'S SO FUCKING SAD! *crying* END THE CHAPTER! END THE CHAPTER!

Me: Ok. God. Chapter Over. Deal with it bitches of the Internet.


End file.
